House of Grease, House of Crazy Joy
by SullyClarke
Summary: Anubis put on a production of Grease.Joy is going mad as is Mr.Winkler.1-12 practices.13 onwards is the play.Pairings FabianXNina MickXMara PatriciaXEddie AlfieXJoy friendship. AmberXJerome? Read and see! Summary sucks! Read and review! Please! FINSISHED
1. Chapter 1

**A NOTE**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO STOP MY STORY DEATH OF A FRIEND. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIED IT. I AM DOING 2 STORIES, GREASE: THE MUSICAL A PRODUCTION BY ANUBIS HOUSE AND WE'RE MARRIED GET OVER IT! I WILL UPDATE EACH STORY EVERDAY SO TODAY GREASE TOMORROW WE'RE MARRIED GET OVER IT. HERE'S WHO'S PLAYING WHO IN GREASE**

**Sandy- Amber & Nina (Mr. Winkler wanted both)**

**Danny- Jerome and Fabian (again he wanted both)**

**The pink ladies:**

**Rizzo: Joy**

**Frenchy: Patricia**

**Marty: Mara**

**The T- Birds:**

**Kenickie: Mick**

**Roger: Alfie**

**Doody: Eddie (He's the new character for season 2)**

**Eugene: Alfie **

**The teen angel: Mick and Fabian**

**OC'S ARE NEEDED PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTED.**

**THE SONGS **

**SUMMER NIGHTS**

**LOOK AT ME, I'M SANDRA DEE**

**HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU**

**GREASE LIGHTNING**

**BLUE MOON (THE PROM SCENE)**

**BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT**

**SANDY**

**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT**

**WE GO TOGETHER**

**ABOUT YOU NOW – THE SUGARBABES (THE 5 GIRLS SING AND THE 5 BOYS ARE ON INSTRUMENTS) (THE GIRLS WILL BE KNOW AS THE ANUBIS SUGARBABES)**

SEND IN THOSE ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S PLEASE FOR EXTRA'S

THANKS ~ Aoife~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Danny, Sandy and crying in the bathroom**

**Thanks to everyone who liked the idea. i need 2 oc girls and 3 oc boys because I already have Amelia Pinches as an extra. That's it. This probably isn't the most important chapter but Jason informs the class the musical and the parts. Sorry about the capitals in the middle of the story the Microsoft word does that. I CAN NOT UPDATE TILL ABOUT NEXT WEEK MAYBE WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY SORRY I AM GOING TO MY COUSINS HOUSE AND THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET CONNECTON. I WILL THOUGH WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER'S IN MY NOTEBOOK SO I CAN JUST TYPE MAYBE 2 CHAPTERS UP TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU! WITH LOVE ~Aoife~ xxxxxxxxxx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or any of it's characters. Or Heartbeat by Nicole Scherzinger and Enrique Igaelsias. Or either of them.**

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

It was time for school. Anubis Houses' first class of the day was Drama with Mr. Winkler. It wouldn't be that boring. Besides, Jason's class was alright. Today was the day that he would announce the parts for Grease.

"Morning everybody now take your seats" We all took our seats and sat. "Right everybody I know you've all been waiting patiently to find out who got the parts". "I talked with Mr. Sweet and he could not decide who was the better singer so we decided on having 2 Sandy's and 2 Danny's". "So without further ado….. Nina you are Sandy on thee first night and Amber you are Sandy on the second night, so now for Danny anyone got ideas"? "No…. well Fabian you are Danny on the first night with Nina". I looked at them both they both turned crimson. I looked back at Alfie who was uber-confident it was going to be him. We decided not to take things any further because we didn't have enough in common. In fact it was actually him who broke up with me. Anyway back to Mr. Winkler. "So Amber your Danny is…. Jerome". "What"? I ran out of the room screaming into the girl's bathroom. 2 minutes later Patricia, Nina, Mara, Joy and I were all huddled into 1 bathroom stall. It was small and squishy. "Look Amber it's just Jerome, he's okay trust me" Mara said. "Jerome, it's just Jerome Mara, aw come on are we talking about the same Jerome Clarke". We stayed for another while and Nina finally convinced me to get out. She said I might end up liking Jerome yah right. But that's what she thought.

We were back in class, Mr. Winkler announced the rest of the cast.

"Patricia you are Rizzo" She looked at him clueless. "Do I have to sing solo Jason" "Yes Patricia you have to" "Shit" "PATRICIA, language please" "Sorry Jason" "IT'S Mr. Winkler to you" "Sorry Mr. Winkler"

"Joy you are Frenchy" "Yay, Do I get a solo"? "Yes Joy you get a solo" "Yay".! At least someone was happy with their role unlike some. I was happy I was but not to be paired with Jerome. Maybe I would get to let like him? Anything in this world IS possible.

*HERE'S THE REST OF THE CAST AGAIN FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T SEE IT*

Mara- Marty

Mick- Kenickie

Roger- Alfie

Doody- Eddie (new character)

Eugene (the geek) – Alfie

The Teen Angel- Mick

"We will do

Summer Nights

Sandra Dee (Patricia)

Hopelessly devoted to You (Sandy)

Grease Lightning

Blue Moon (The Prom scene no singing just dancing)

Beauty school Dropout

Sandy (Danny)

You're the one that I want

We go together

About you know (Amber, Mara, Nina, Patricia and Joy

Cry me a river (the boys Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Fabian and Eddie)

"Everyone okay with that"? said Mr. Winkler

"Right everyone else is extra's." I want the 2 Danny's and Sandy's, the Pink Ladies and The T-Birds to meet me at the Drama Hall after Lunch"? "Clear"? The bell rang. Saved by the bell. "Oh, Amber, Nina, Fabian and Jerome you all have permission to ditch your next class, you can put your books in your locker and you must meet me back here in 5 minutes, I have a surprise in store". We our next class was French and I hated French so that was cool, but what was our surprise?

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

So I was to be Danny. Great. Even better I'm with Amber! Can't you see I'M SO EXCITED. NOT. I would much rather be paired up with Nina or even BRACEFACE (Amelia) No offence to Amber or anything. So I walked to my locker with Alfie and put my books in. I said my goodbyes and returned to Mr. Winkler was standing there. With a radio in his hand. This was not a good sight. He was going to make us sing right?

"Welcome guys so I have plans for you" "So we had figured" said Jerome sarcastically. He just looked at Jerome. He gave Jerome one of his If-you-don't- shut-up-I'll-beat-the-snot-out-of you looks. That kept him quiet. For now. "Right I need to see how you can work together in your pairs and your singing ability". "Jerome and Amber you're up" We had to sing Hearbeat by Nicole Scherzinger and Enrique Igelsaias oh and did I mention we had to kiss at the end? Yuck!

Jerome: I saw you talking by the phone

And I know that you are not alone

Stop stealing my heart away

Yeah, you're stealing my heart away

Amber: You're acting like you are all alone

But I saw you standing with a girl.

Stop tryn' to steal my heart away

Stop tryn' to steal my heart away

Both: I don't know where we're going

I don't know who we are.

Jerome: I can feel your heartbeat

I can feel your heartbeat

Amber: He said to me

Jerome: I can feel your heartbeat

Running through me

Amber: Feel your heartbeat

Jerome: She said to me

A: I can feel your heartbeat

J: She said to me

A: I can feel your heartbeat

J: She said to me

A: I can feel your heartbeat

J: She said to me

A:I can feel your heartbeat

J: Running through me

Heartbeat

Feel your heartbeat

J: Maybe it's the way you move

You got me dreaming like a fool

That I can steal your heart away

I can steal your heat away

A: No matter what you think

I'm not the girl you think

And give my heart away

Stop stealing my heart away

Both: I don't know where we're going

I don't know who you are

CHORUS

Both:I don't know who were we're going

I don't know who we are

Feels like we are flowing

High above the stars, the stars, the stars

CHORUS

A: Stop stealing my heart away

J: Talk to me girl

Stop stealing my heart away

A: Give it to me boy

Stop stealing my heart away

J: Say it to me girl

Both: You're stealing my heart away

Stop stealing my heart away

Stop stealing my heart away

Stop stealing my heart away

You're heartbeat

Then there was the kiss… and we leave it there.


	3. Chapter 3 Live Performances and nerves

**CHAPTER 2 GREASE**

**HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I WAS ON HOLIDAYS. SO NOW WE WILL CONTINUE. SINCE NO ON HAS SENT IN OC'S I WILL MAKE THEM UP MYSELF. SO THIS WILL START WITH NINA'S P.O.V. AND SHE AND FABIAN HAVE ALREADY SUNG HEARTBEAT. I MADE A MISTAKE WITH THE LYRICS IT'S:**

**I'M NOT THE GIRL YOU THINK,**

**I'M NOT THE KIND TO ****BLINK**** (NOT THINK)**

**AND GIVE ME HEART AWAY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S OR TAKE THAT, RULE THE WORLD, LOICK ESSIEN, HOW WE ROLL, SELENA GOMEZ, LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVESONG, JENNIFER LOPEZ OR I'M INTO YOU.**

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

When Amber and Jerome finished their song I was amazed. Jerome was REALLY good. He surprised me and Fabian. I never knew he sung. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday. Although while we and Fabes where singing I could feel tension between Amber and Jerome. Then Mr. Winkler dropped the bomb on us. We had one day to decide on a song that we would perform for our co-star. That was great. NOT. He said to meet him tomorrow at the drama hall. Okay that was hard.

I decided on I'm into you by Jennifer Lopez. I download it and made two copies one for tomorrow and one to practice with. This would be okay, just as long as it's not in front of the whole school.

*Next Day*

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

That was awkward. I had to sing to Jerome tomorrow. NO! Right what to do, what to do. Okay I will admit I do like Jerome. Yes, I, Amber Millington love Jerome Clarke. So I decided to go with Love you like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. Was that a bit of a weird choice? Awkward much? So we walked into the drama hall and saw the room packed with fellow students. Oh no he was making us sing infront of the school. Well, part of it anyway. How were the others going to cope infront of the school. Especially Jerome.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I was shocked at what Mr. Winkler was making us do. Sing. I was alright but never liked people listening to me. I went for Rule the World by Take That. Strange choice but what the heck. I don't care. Amber can lump it or like it.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

For singing to Nina I chose to sing How we Roll by Loick Essien. It was a bit of an odd choice but I liked it. And she said that she liked it.

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

As the four teens walked into the room, they were greeted by Mr. Winkler and students in their year. "Welcome Amber, Nina, Jerome and Fabian I told you yesterday that you had to perform as song to your co- star well here we are I'll call you and you will sing" said Mr. Winkler excitedly. Amber looked at Nina who was shell-shocked, Fabian who wasn't showing any emotion and Jerome who was as white as a ghost. This was not going to go well. "Alfie here will provide rap if rapping is needed" said Mr. Winkler.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

I was up first. I was very nervous but I could see Fabian waiting in the wings. All of a sudden I felt okay. I looked over at Patricia who was in charge of music. I nodded and the music played.

Na na na na na na na na na yeah (x4) 

['Lil' Alfie]

HI, I'm tune the man on the moon

I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes  
>And all of that changed since I met you<br>So we can leave that old shit in the restroom  
>Ok, I'm into you, like you never knew<br>I'm falling for you baby, I need a parachute  
>So wet, I need a wetsuit<br>You're way too fly, I could be ya jet fuel  
>Now tell me what you like<br>I like what you tell me  
>And if you understand me, you can overwhelm me<br>It's too late, it's too late  
>Every finish line is the beginning of a new race<br>Young Money!

You got me and I could not defend her

I tried but I had to surrender

Your star got me under the spellbound  
>Left me no other choice but to get down<br>It's too late (x4)  
>You got it (x4)<p>

[Hook]

When I look into your eyes it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm tripping and I can not get over  
>I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover<br>Cos i'm into you  
>I'm into you (x2)<br>Yeahhh  
>I'm into you (x3)<br>Yeahhh

[Nina Verse2]

Na na na na na na na na na yeah (x4)  
>Listen, i'm strong baby I bring the fight on<br>Sharp shooter you can call me the cyon  
>I'm not the one easy to get to<br>But all of that changed baby when I met you  
>It's too late (x4)<br>You got it (x4)

[Hook]

When I look into your eyes it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm tripping and I can not get over  
>I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover<br>Cos i'm into you  
>I'm into you (x2)<br>Yeahhh

I'm into you (x3)  
>Yeahhh<p>

Na na na na na na na na na yeah (x4)

[Bridge]  
>I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy<br>Get it on if you feeling my world now  
>I love the way that you moving<br>And I'm listening to how you grooving  
>So if you need me, just call on the cruise<br>We can be whatever that you want in the news  
>Boy, cause I'm on it and you on it<br>So we just tell me now

[Hook]  
>When I look into your eyes it's over<br>You got me hooked with your love controller  
>I'm tripping and I can not get over<br>I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover  
>Cos i'm into you<br>I'm into you (x2)  
>Yeahhh<br>I'm into you (x3)  
>Yeahhh<p>

Na na na na na na na na na yeah (x4)  
>Cos i'm into you<br>I'm into you (x2)  
>Yeahhh<br>I'm into you (x3)  
>Yeahhh<p>

I finished and looked at Fabian and then to the crowd. They all did the same thing. Smile and applaud me. I was so happy and had all the confidence in the world.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

**I** was very proud of Nina she did really well. She walked off to the left and took her CD from Patricia. I came on from the right and I had given my CD already to Patricia. The music played and I sung.

**And that's just how we roll**

**Ohhhh faded T black jewelry**

**I now I stand out I don't need to try fully**

**I check the limelight if you don't think ahead quick**

**And tell them catch me if you can on some gingerbread shhhh**

**Ohhhh**

**I never ride solo**

**Its me and my chick looking like slow mo'**

**And we only roll through guns blazing**

**So you don't wanna war with either me or my lady**

**So time after time they try and prove me wrong**

**And nobody knows the way she saves me**

**Me have a real top shotter**

**Hotta than hotta**

**Bad bwoy me na look for no other**

**You know**

**You and me on our own**

**You should already know**

**It's just me my baby oh oh**

**Me my baby oh**

**Back to back and reload**

**Pack our bags hit the road**

**It's just me my baby oh oh**

**Me my baby oh**

**And that's just how we roll x 8 times**

**They say love can be deadly**

**But I know this already**

**I know what I'm like stop trying to scare me**

**If only you knew, the things we've been through**

**Then maybe you would leave us both alone**

**So time after time they try and prove me wrong**

**But No body knows the way she saves me**

**Me have a real top shotter**

**Hotta than hotta**

**Bad bwoy me na look for no otha**

**You know**

**You and me on our own**

**You should already know**

**It's just me my baby oh oh**

**Me my baby oh**

**Back to back and reload**

**Pack our bags hit the road**

**It's just me my baby oh oh**

**Me my baby oh**

**And that's just how we roll x 8 times**

**And I swear wherever we go from here**

**We will be one till the sky falls down, down down**

**You and me on our own**

**You should already know**

**It's just me my baby oh oh**

**Me my baby oh**

**Back to back and reload**

**Pack our bags hit the road**

**It's just me my baby oh oh**

**Me my baby oh**

**And that's just how we roll x 8 times**

**Me and my baby yeah**

**Don't want you to ever go**

**And that's just how we roll**

**It's just me and my baby Ohhhh**

**I**t went really well and I enjoyed it just as much Amber was next and so confident. I looked at Jerome and he was even paler. I went over and asked was he okay he said just very nervous but good.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

It was my turn and I was sooooooooo excited. I strided on stage and nodded to Patricia indicating to start the music.

[Verse 1]  
>It's been said and done<br>Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
>And I guess right now here's another one<br>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<br>A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
>You've saved my life again<br>And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]  
>Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony<br>There's no way to describe what you do to me  
>You just do to me, what you do<br>And it feels like I've been rescued  
>I've been set free<br>I am hyptonized by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are...I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]  
>No one compares<br>You stand alone, to every record I own  
>Music to my hear that's what you are<br>A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

WOOH IT WENT SO GOOD! NOW FOR Jerome's TURN! HOW WOULD THIS GO.

JEROME'S P.O.V.

I felt so nervous as I walked on stage. I could've been sick. Unfortunately for me I wasn't. I actually hadn't said this but I love Amber but I know she doesn't feel the same way. But I am going t tell her how I feel. I walked on signaled Trixie to turn on the music and as the introduction started I spotted Amber out of the corner of my eye.

You light, the skies up above me  
>A star, so bright you blind me<br>Don't close your eyes  
>Don't fade away<br>Don't fade away

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<p>

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
>If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you<br>You've saved my soul  
>Don't leave me now<br>Don't leave me now

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you<br>All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you,<p>

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you<br>All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you<br>_[repeat]_

I was so glad that was over. I looked over at Alfie and he was grinning from ear to ear, so proud of me for doing that as my confidence levels where never high. But this really boosted it. I looked at Amber all the time and I think she saw me looking at her too. I am off to do some important business.

**WE FINISH THERE. DO YOU LIKE HOW I SAID LIL ALFIE INSTEAD OF LIL WAYNE COOL RIGHT. MORE STORY WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS AND I HAVE A REALLY GOOD TWIST FOR THE PRACTICES THE FOLLOWING DAY AFTER THE PERFORMANCES AND JOY IS BACK AND CRAZIER THAN EVER SHE WILL BE LIKE A WALKING KILLING MACHINE INSTEAD OF A WALKING SOAP OPERA LIKE TRUDY SAID. BYE FOR NOW **

**~Aoife~ xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 GREASE **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ESPICIALLY S.I.B.U.N.A.618 (Sydney) who has reviewed all of my chapters so far. HEY SYDNEY THANKS A MILLION IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! LOVE ~Aoife~ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Now onto the story at hand. Joy is back and willing to drive Mr. Winkler MAD! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S OR DANIEL MERRIWEATHER AND HIS SONG RED. I DECIDED TO DO IT WHEN I HEARD IT THIS MORNING ON TV.**** OR JESSIE J OR NOBODY'S PERFECT.**

**ALFIE'S P.O.V. **

I was so proud of my little Jerome. He has grown up so fast. Ugh it makes me cry. [sob, sob] He did very well and pulled off one of his regular amazing tricks. I am such a proud daddy right now.

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

Woah! Jerome singing was A-MAZE-ING. All of them were but there was something about Jerome's performance that gave me goose bumps. If Mick ever found out what I thought I'd be Mara stew. That wouldn't be good now would it?

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

I must give credit where credit is due to Jerome. He must have kept Alfie up all night with his practicing. But he really was VERY good. He had to have been practicing all day in front of the mirror. HeHe. Alfie said that his little boy was growing up. So who was his mother? Why shouldn't I adopt him if Mara doesn't get there before me. Well, I must be off to congratulate my little boy on his performance.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I decided to go and show Amber that I loved her. And I knew how to sweep her off her feet. Serenade her. With heartfelt guitar playing and meaningful lyrics. I decided on Red, by Daniel Merriweather.

I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Nina who said Amber was talking to Mara and should be back soon. I explained my story and she said to sit on Amber's bed and wait until she comes back.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

I thought Jerome's idea was sweet. And every boy in the whole school had a rush on Amber. Even if she didn't know it. This was going to be good. I ran down to Fabian's room and told him what was happening. As we made our way to my room, we saw Amber pass in the hallway. We ran up and listened in the door.

**AMBER'S P.O.V. **

I finished listening to Jerome and ran straight to the house when he finished. But I felt so bad. I kissed Mick even since I kinda made Jerome my boyfriend with the whole thing. I know Mick is Mara's. So I went and told Mara. She surprisingly was cool with it. Not the reaction I was thinking of. I walked back to my room and saw Jerome with a guitar sitting on my bed.

And I'm alright

Standing in the streetlights here

Is this meant for me

My time on the outside is over

We don't know how you're spending

all of your days

Knowing that love isn't here

You see the pictures

But you don't know their names

Cause love isn't here

Chorus

And I can't do this by myself

All of these problems, they're all in your head

And I can't be somebody else

You took something perfect

And painted it red

No sympathy

When shouting out is all you know

Behind your lies

I can see the secrets you don't show

We don't know how you're spending

All of your days

Knowing that love isn't here

You see the pictures

But you don't know their names

Cause love isn't here

Chorus

And I can't do this by myself

All of these problems, they're all in your head

And I can't be somebody else

You took something perfect

And painted it red

When - you took something perfect

And painted it red

You take the best things from

Then everything gets empty

That's not a world that I need

Oooh, you take the best things from me

Then everything gets empty

That's not a world that I need

Oohhhh

Chorus

And I can't do this by myself

All of these problems, they're all in your head

And I can't be somebody else

You took something perfect

And painted it "red"

When - you took something perfect

And painted it red

(repeat)

You took something perfect

And painted it red

I was shocked with the song. So did he actually like me?

Jerome I have something to tell you" He stood up and walked over to me before I could continue and sealed it with a kiss. "Jerome I'm sorry" I said with tears welling up in my eyes. "I kissed Mick I don't know why but I did" "I'm so sorry". Before he could answer I burst into song for no reason at all. Well to show Jerome how I felt.

When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much  
>Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up<br>It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen  
>And that's where I seem to fuck up<p>

Yeah, I forget about the consequences  
>For a minute there I lose my senses<br>And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going  
>The words start flowing, oh<p>

But I never meant to hurt you  
>I know it's time that I learned to<br>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
>This is a lesson learned<p>

I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess karma comes back around  
>'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah<p>

And I hate that I made you think  
>That the trust we had is broken<br>Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>'Cause nobody's perfect<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no

If I could turn back the hands of time  
>I swear I never would've crossed that line<br>I should of kept it between us  
>But, no, I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh<p>

So I sit and I realize  
>With these tears falling from my eyes<br>I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
>I promise that I'm gonna try<p>

But I never meant to hurt you  
>I know it's time that I learned to<br>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
>This is a lesson learned<p>

I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess karma comes back around  
>'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah<p>

And I hate that I made you think  
>That the trust we had is broken<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>'Cause nobody's perfect<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect

I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
>But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh<br>I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
>But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah<p>

I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess karma comes back around  
>'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah<p>

And I hate that I made you think  
>That the trust we had is broken<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>'Cause nobody's perfect, no<p>

I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess karma comes back around  
>'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah<p>

And I hate that I made you think  
>That the trust we had is broken<br>So tell me you can forgive me  
>'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah, yeah, whoa<p>

Don't tell me, don't tell  
>Don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>No, no, no, no  
>'Cause nobody's perfect, no <p>

**I'm **sorry Jerome. Can you forgive me? "Yes, Ambs I will" Just then Nina burst in with Fabian behind her. "Danny and Sandy are needed for practice in the drama hall" "KK we're coming"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

**I'M BACK. HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. UM…. I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY SO HERE IT IS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP REVIEWING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S. I DO NOT OWN GREASE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S OR SONGS. I DO OWN THIS STORY LINE AS AS FAR AS I KNOW THIS IS VERY ORIGINAL.**

**JOY'S P.O.V.**

I'm so crazy. Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh bouncy pansies, bouncy pansies. I must go now and practice for Grease. Oh and I want to push people of the stage.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

Me, Jerome, Fabian and Amber headed over to the drama hall for the practice. We walked in and found Joy chasing Mr. Winkler around the room with Mara, Mick, Patricia and Alfie hot on there heels. "What's going on here" I asked confused " Joy….. just….. hit….. Jason….. on…. The….. head….. with….. a…. clipboard…." Patricia said running breathless. "Okay" We all said in unison. This continued for another 20 minutes and finally Joy passed out. For about 5 seconds and she was up on stage bouncing again.

*STARTING PRACTICE*

*NO ONE'S P.O.V.*

* first rehearsal/ first song * Summer Nights*

The kids started on their play and first was Nina and Fabian. Nothing was going right. Poor Mr. Winkler was loosing it with Joy. Everyone just about was sane. All the girls were to stand on the left. And the boys stood on the right. The pink ladies and the T-Birds. More or less everyone forgot there ques. Mr. Winkler was becoming impatient. When Nina was to come out towards the end of Summer Nights, she fell over her shoelaces flat onto her face. And all the time when the Pink Ladies went "Tell me more, tell me more" All you could hear was "Tell me…. Hic…. Tell…. Hic….more". It was Amber she had a bad case of hiccups. Mr. Winkler got Amber to try every remedy in the book. It didn't work. After trying everything Jerome said how about the catch her legs and hold her upside down. At this Amber ran away to the door. But standing at the door was Fabain and Mick. They picked her up ad threw her over their shoulders and brought her back. Because Amber ran so fast Mr. Winkler refused to let Amber be hung upside down. Jerome was quite upset by this.

Amber and Jerome/ Summer Nights.

It was Amber and Jerome's turn and it went even worse. Amber and Jerome sang in the wrong key (not that they cared) and mixed up the lyrics (again they didn't really care) Mr. Winkler got them to do a dance routine. And this went HORRIBLY wrong. Alfie threw his hands to the right, hit Mara so hard that she fell to the right and knocked Mick over who knocked Patricia who knocked Amber who knocked Jerome who knocked Fabian who knocked Nina who knocked Joy who somehow managed to stay upright. So it was a case of human dominoes. (My friend Maeve actually came up with it in school) And with everything happening, Mr. Winkler threw his clip-board at his head and it SMASHED INTO TWO PIECES.

SECOND SONG/ LOOK AT ME I'M SANDRA DEE

This was the part that Patricia was dreading. Her SOLO. This actually turned out worse than Summer Nights. Oh, and Mr. Winkler got a new clip-board. 20 seconds into it, Joy ran out with a mask on her face and a knife (rubber) in her hand. She thought it was real. Poor Joy. She chased Patricia around the stage for 10 minutes until Patricia fell off the stage. Joy tried to stab Patricia but it didn't work. She burst into tears and was comforted by Alfie. Watch out Alfie you could be next. Mr. Winkler left for the nurse's office with Patricia and handcuffed both off Joy's hands to the radiator. He came back and released 1 of Joy's hands. But somehow she managed to get out of the second one. It was know the scene where Frenchie pierces Sandy's ears. She had a REAL needle compare to the plastic one Mr. Winkler gave her. She went up to Amber and stabbed her ear. Amber screamed and had to be taken to A&E with Jerome and Trudy to accompany her. She was going to be in so much trouble. Especially with Victor and Mr. Sweet. But then again, she did have problems. She was a special child. Very special. Mr. Winkler called her Dad and he said he would be there in 2 hours. Not fast enough for poor Mr. Winkler.

*Third song/ Hopelessly Devoted to You* *without Amber*

It was return of Joy. Not. She was locked away in a SPECIAL room. So someone had taken her place. Nina started singing. She was in key and had all the right lyrics. Then into the second chorus, Alfie came and PUSHED her off the stage. Unlike poor Patricia, Nina fell flat onto the beanbag. Lucky her. Then Patricia came back. And Fabian punched Alfie and got into a dude fight. Mick and Patricia pulled them back. And then Fabian, Alfie, Mick and Patricia all ended up with black eyes. Amber came back late that night with her ear bandaged up. They were happy to see her and Jerome. They explained what happened after they left and if she was okay tomorrow, she was to meet Mr. Winkler before class to practice Hopelessly Devoted to You. Tomorrow they would be doing. Grease Lightning, Blue Moon (the dance), Beauty school Dropout and Sandy.

**THAT'S IT. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK NO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS I AM TIRED AND GOING ON HOLIDAYS. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU'VE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

**~Aoife~ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grease chapter 5**

**HEY I'M BACK! IN THIS CHAPTER SOMEONE HAS GOT SPIKEY! HEHE! NOW THERE IS MORE CRAZY JOY! HOW ARE WE ALL LIKING THE NEW CRAZY JOY? I WANT FEEDBACK! OKAY HERE WE GO. P.s. eddie is the new character**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE WANTED OR GALD YOU CAME.**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V. **

**(THE DRAMA HALL)**

**Chapter 5 ballet dancing Alfie and drink spiking.**

**PRACTICE 2 SONG 1 **

**GREASE LIGHTNING**

It was Fabian's turn on the second day of practice and if it was anything like yesterday's, Mr. Winkler was probably going to commit suicide. Poor Mr. Winkler. This was a difficult routine to the song and Fabian found it quite hard. First it was Fabian, Mick and Eddie on stage. Just before the chorus, Alfie and the others were to come on stage, and then Alfie ended up ballet dancing and pirouetting across the stage. Everyone was in stiches except Mr. Winkler (why are we not surprised). They started again and this time Eddie ended up on the floor, no beanbag to save him. It then turned out whatever Alfie did to Mick, Mick became hyper. Amber thought someone had spiked their drinks. That was an idea. As Fabian did his solo at the end, Mick came out and started bunny hopping across the stage. Mr. Winkler started hitting his head against the wall. Poor Jason.

It was Jerome's turn and this got a little better. Thankfully. Just before Jerome got out of his seat to make his way to the stage, Alfie appeared. Jerome very quickly sunk into his seat. "I would like to dedicate this song to the love of my life, Amber Millington who is dating my BEST FRIEND" he said the last part gritting through his teeth. Everyone looked at Jerome, who sunk further into his seat, and Amber was no where too be seen. Where could a small blonde girl get to that quickly. Alfie continued on anyway

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me****  
><strong>**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me****  
><strong>**And I decided you look well on me, well on me****  
><strong>**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me******

**Turn the lights out now****  
><strong>**Now I'll take you by the hand****  
><strong>**Hand you another drink****  
><strong>**Drink it if you can****  
><strong>**Can you spend a little time,****  
><strong>**Time is slipping away from us so stay,****  
><strong>**Stay with me I can make,****  
><strong>**Make you glad you came****  
><strong>

He barely made it to the chorus before Jerome, Fabian, Mick and Eddie had dragged him offstage. Alfie was quite proud off himself. Mr. Winkler made Jerome sing the song anyway and had Alfie sit this song out. Jerome mumbled most off the song and messed the dance routine purposely to annoy Mr. Winkler. Because of this, Jerome had to stage back and practice the dance without anyone being there.

**SONG 2 BLUE MOON (DANCE)**

This was the hardest part today. They had to waltz on stage. About 30 pairs on that tiny stage. They way it worked was like this.

Nina-Fabian

Jerome-Amber

Alfie-Joy

Mick-Mara

Patricia-Eddie

Every 2 seconds someone in the room was screaming ow! They were all stepping on there partners toes. Most of the time you could hear Amber screaming in pain. Jerome must have 2 left feet. He'll have to get dance lessons. With Amber. Que more screaming. And pain.

**Song 3 beauty school dropout**

This was the return of Joy. Yay! She livens up the whole story. Mr. Winkler had decided to fire Mick as the Teen Angel as he was a horrendous singer. He sounded like a cross from a screaming cat and a dying walrus. Not good. Even though Joy was not the best singer in the world, she was much better than Mick. And she livened up the whole play. She swore on here life that she had learnt the lyrics to the song and stupidly Mr. Winkler believed her. She started okay but then she started making up the lyrics as she went along and her dance. For must of her dance she had to twirl every once and awhile. But no, Joy did not want to do this. As Joy was a special child (a massive psycho) Mr. Winkler had to have patient with Joy. Although Mr. Winkler was a calm man, with Joy he was a new person. He scared everyone when he gave out to her for being, well, Joy. Mr. Winkler instead of screaming and shouting at her, got Amber, Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia and Mick to creep onstage and 4 would take her legs and 4 took her head and brought her off stage. To keep himself cool, Mr. Winkler but some sort of pill in her juice to calm her down. And it did for the rest of the practice.

**Song 4 SANDY **

This was probably the best song practice yet. It went okayish, but someone of the boys revealed there love for their co-star. Fabian was up first and he was okay, lyrics were fine but then he tripped over his shoelace and fell flat on his face. Luckily for him, he STAYED on the stage, unlike Eddie and Patricia and a few others who fell under Joy and Alfie's evil wrath.

Them it was Jerome's turn. He was okay but he did mess up the line. He was suppose to sing

Oh, say you stay with me ,oh Sandy

But instead he said…..

Oh, say you'll stay with me oh….

**I'm gonna leave it there if you think you know tell me in the review and I will tell you in a PM if you got it right or not. Thanks for reading now **

**R&R!**

**THANKS! I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TIL MAYBE WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY SO UNTIL THEN TAKE CARE AND R&R PLEASE. Love ~Aoife~ xxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

**I'M BACK! YAY DID YA MISS ME. OF COURSE YOU DID. SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS SO SICK. ANYWAY FOR THIS ONE THEY HAVE GONE BACK TO THE HOUSE AFTER THE INCIDENT, WHAT HAPPENED TO JEROME. IF SOMEONE CAN GUESS WHAT HE SAID YOU WILL GET A MENTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**A RECAP: SO THE KIDS PERFORMED GREASE LIGHTNING, BLUE MOON, BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT AND SANDY. ALFIE AND MICK WERE BALLET DANCING. SEVERAL PEOPLE FELL OVER AND JEROME SAID SOMETHING HE SHOULDN'T HAVE. HE SANG **

**OH SAY YOU'LL STAY OH… (A SURPRISE)**

**INSTEAD OF**

**OH SAY YOU'LL STAY OH SANDY.**

**BUT WHAT DID HE SAY? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. OR THE SATURDAYS, SCOUTING FOR GIRLS, KATY PERRY, THE WANTED, ALEXANDRA STAN, EXAMPLE, AFRO JACK, PITBULL OR NE-YO OR DJ FRESH AND SIAN EVANS.**

**I DO NOT OWN KEEP HER, LOVE HOW IT HURTS, FIREWORK, GLAD YOU CAME, , CHANGE THE WAY YOU KISS ME, GIVE ME EVERYTHING, E.T. OR LOUDER.**

**HERE IT IS THE CRAZY NIGHT & KAROKE!**

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

We came back from a very stressful day of rehearsals. And a very stressful day it was. And it was about to get better. And then much worse. Victor had to go for some meeting and Trudy had to go unexpectedly to a funeral so Mr. Winkler would pop into us. Put he never did. So, Alfie and Jerome were keen to get there party on. And everyone else was too. Jerome got Alfie to sneak up to Victor's alcohol cabinet and bring a few bottles down. Jerome poured everyone a few shots. Me and Mara weren't too happy about this. We continued on trying not to be a party poop. After about an hour, I went to get more drink for me and Fabian. When I came back I saw Fabian and the devil (Joy) kissing. I dropped the drinks and ran to my room.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I saw Joy kiss Fabian and Nina run away. I saw Jerome setting up a karaoke machine. I ran up to my room and managed to convince Nina to come down and sing. She sang Keep Her by The Saturdays. Quite a good choice if you ask me.

**You tell me I'm so special,****  
><strong>**And I'm the only one you'll****  
><strong>**Ever be with, and you tell me****  
><strong>**You'll never hurt me and you won't leave******

**You got me bags and flowers,****  
><strong>**So sure that I don't know what****  
><strong>**Every thing you've got goin' on,****  
><strong>**Never think that I might be onto you******

**Boy, you've got me wrong,****  
><strong>**'Cause you are not that strong****  
><strong>**Shut up and read my lips,****  
><strong>**'Cause boy, you make me sick****  
><strong>**And I know what you do****  
><strong>**I've had enough,****  
><strong>**You can keep her, just keep her, yeah****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't want you******

**I've seen what you've been up to,****  
><strong>**I must say I'm surprised you****  
><strong>**Ever thought you could fool me babe,****  
><strong>**See, clever ladies don't play this game****  
><strong>**You think that you outsmart me,****  
><strong>**You think I'm not, or was she?****  
><strong>**Never called you when I'm at home****  
><strong>**Ever call you the next time you're alone?******

**Boy, you've got me wrong,****  
><strong>**'Cause you are not that strong****  
><strong>**Shut up and read my lips,****  
><strong>**'Cause boy, you make me sick****  
><strong>**And I know what you do,****  
><strong>**I've had enough,****  
><strong>**You can keep her, just keep her, yeah****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't want you******

**'Cause I don't want you****  
><strong>**See, I don't need you****  
><strong>**She can have you,****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't want to******

**You tell me I'm so special,****  
><strong>**And I'm the only one you'll****  
><strong>**Ever be with and you tell me****  
><strong>**You'll never hurt me and you won't leave me, no,******

**Boy, you've got me wrong,****  
><strong>**'Cause you are not that strong****  
><strong>**Shut up and read my lips,****  
><strong>**'Cause boy, you make me sick****  
><strong>**And I know what you do,****  
><strong>**I've had enough,****  
><strong>**You can keep her, just keep her, yeah****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't want you****  
><strong>

Fabian made quite a comeback with Love how it hurts by scouting for girls.

**I've been waiting  
><strong>**All my life****  
>For someone like you<br>To come mess with my mind**

**Someone crazy  
>Someone who<br>Someone who'll love me  
>The way<strong>**I loved you**

**I keep searching  
>And what's worse<br>Now that you're gone,  
>All that's left is the hurt<strong>

**Three little words  
>That's all that I've got<br>Three little words,  
>Like<strong>**it or not**

**Tell me you noticed?  
>Tell me you heard?<br>For you I'd have run to  
>The ends of the Earth<br>I couldn't keep you,  
>But I'll keep my word<br>It's the most beautiful  
><strong>**Pain****in the world  
>I love how it hurts<strong>

**I've been trying  
>Since you left<br>Trying to fix all the  
>Bits that you wrecked<strong>

**I'm just waiting  
>Till it mends<br>Then I'll let you break  
>It again and again<strong>

**Three little words  
>That's all that I've got<br>Three little words,  
>Like<strong>**it or not**

**Tell me you noticed?  
>Tell me you heard?<br>For you I'd have run to  
>The ends of the Earth<br>I couldn't keep you,  
>But I'll keep my word<br>It's the most beautiful  
>Pain<strong>**in the world  
>I love how it hurts<strong>

**I've been losing my mind  
>I pretend that it's fine<br>Trying to keep it together  
>While I crumble inside<br>You got a friend at  
>The end of the line<strong>

**Give me a moment  
>Give me a chance<br>Lost in the hurt  
>Caught in the past<strong>

**Give me a moment  
>Give me the past<br>Give me the hurt  
>I know we can last<strong>

**Tell me you noticed?  
>Tell me you heard?<br>For you I'd have run to  
>The ends of the Earth<br>I couldn't keep you,  
>But I'll keep my word<br>It's the most beautiful  
>Pain<strong>**in the world  
>And I love how it hurts<strong>

**This is my journey  
>This ain't the end<br>I'm waiting here  
>Till I see you again<strong>

Than it was my turn and I wanted to dedicate it to Jerome. I really do love him and want to find out more about it.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag****  
><strong>**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?****  
><strong>**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin****  
><strong>**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?******

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?****  
><strong>**Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing****  
><strong>**Do you know that there's still a chance for you****  
><strong>**'Cause there's a spark in you?******

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine****  
><strong>**Just own the night like the 4th of July******

**'Cause baby, you're a firework****  
><strong>**Come on, show 'em what you're worth****  
><strong>**Make 'em go, oh****  
><strong>**As you shoot across the sky******

**Baby, you're a firework****  
><strong>**Come on, let your colors burst****  
><strong>**Make 'em go, oh****  
><strong>**You're gonna leave 'em falling down******

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space****  
><strong>**You're original, cannot be replaced****  
><strong>**If you only knew what the future holds****  
><strong>**After a hurricane comes a rainbow******

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed****  
><strong>**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road****  
><strong>**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow****  
><strong>**And when it's time, you'll know******

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine****  
><strong>**Just own the night like the 4th of July******

**'Cause baby you're a firework****  
><strong>**Come on, show 'em what you're worth****  
><strong>**Make 'em go, oh****  
><strong>**As you shoot across the sky******

**Baby, you're a firework****  
><strong>**Come on, let your colors burst****  
><strong>**Make 'em go, oh****  
><strong>**You're gonna leave 'em falling down******

**Boom, boom, boom****  
><strong>**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon****  
><strong>**It's always been inside of you, you, you****  
><strong>**And now it's time to let it through******

**'Cause baby you're a firework****  
><strong>**Come on, show 'em what you're worth****  
><strong>**Make 'em go, oh****  
><strong>**As you shoot across the sky******

**Baby, you're a firework****  
><strong>**Come on, let your colors burst****  
><strong>**Make 'em go, oh****  
><strong>**You're gonna leave 'em falling down******

**Boom, boom, boom****  
><strong>**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon****  
><strong>**Boom, boom, boom****  
><strong>**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Then it was Jerome**

**The sun goes down****  
><strong>**The stars come out****  
><strong>**And all that counts****  
><strong>**Is here and now****  
><strong>**My universe will never be the same****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came******

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me****  
><strong>**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me****  
><strong>**And I decided you look well on me, well on me****  
><strong>**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me******

**Turn the lights out now****  
><strong>**Now I'll take you by the hand****  
><strong>**Hand you another drink****  
><strong>**Drink it if you can****  
><strong>**Can you spend a little time,****  
><strong>**Time is slipping away from us so stay,****  
><strong>**Stay with me I can make,****  
><strong>**Make you glad you came******

**The sun goes down****  
><strong>**The stars come out****  
><strong>**And all that counts****  
><strong>**Is here and now****  
><strong>**My universe will never be the same****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came******

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me****  
><strong>**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me****  
><strong>**The Wanted Glad You Came lyrics found on ****  
><strong>**And I decided you look well on me, well on me****  
><strong>**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me******

**Turn the lights out now****  
><strong>**Now I'll take you by the hand****  
><strong>**Hand you another drink****  
><strong>**Drink it if you can****  
><strong>**Can you spend a little time,****  
><strong>**Time is slipping away from us so stay,****  
><strong>**Stay with me I can make,****  
><strong>**Make you glad you came******

**The sun goes down****  
><strong>**The stars come out****  
><strong>**And all that counts****  
><strong>**Is here and now****  
><strong>**My universe will never be the same****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came******

**I'm glad you came****  
><strong>**So glad you came****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came******

**The sun goes down****  
><strong>**The stars come out****  
><strong>**And all that counts****  
><strong>**Is here and now****  
><strong>**My universe will never be the same****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came****  
><strong>**I'm glad you came**

Mara became quite tipsy after a few drinks and she ended up singing Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan

**[Chorus]****  
><strong>**You make me dance****  
><strong>**Bring me up, bring me down****  
><strong>**Play it sweet****  
><strong>**Make me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**Makes me dance****  
><strong>**Brings me up, brings me down****  
><strong>**Plays it sweet****  
><strong>**Makes me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**You make me dance****  
><strong>**Bring me up, bring me down****  
><strong>**Play it sweet****  
><strong>**Make me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**Makes me dance****  
><strong>**Brings me up, brings me down****  
><strong>**Plays it sweet****  
><strong>**Makes me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**Male Vocals:****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Oh oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Oh oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh******

**Bridge:****  
><strong>**Hey, sexy boy, set me free****  
><strong>**Don't be so shy, play with me****  
><strong>**My dirty boy, can't you see****  
><strong>**That you belong next to me****  
><strong>**Hey, sexy boy, set me free****  
><strong>**Don't be so shy, play with me****  
><strong>**My dirty boy, can't you see******

**you are the one I need******

**[Chorus]****  
><strong>**You make me dance****  
><strong>**Bring me up, bring me down****  
><strong>**Play it sweet****  
><strong>**Make me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**Makes me dance****  
><strong>**Brings me up, brings me down****  
><strong>**Plays it sweet****  
><strong>**Makes me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**Male vocals:****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Oh oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Oh oh eh hm yeah eh****  
><strong>**Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh******

**[Chorus]****  
><strong>**You make me dance****  
><strong>**Bring me up, bring me down****  
><strong>**Play it sweet****  
><strong>**Make me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**Makes me dance****  
><strong>**Brings me up, brings me down****  
><strong>**Plays it sweet****  
><strong>**Makes me move like a freak****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat******

**You make me dance****  
><strong>**Bring me up, bring me down****  
><strong>**Mister Saxobeat****  
><strong>**You make me dance****  
><strong>**Bring me up, bring me down****  
><strong>**Mïster Saxobeat****  
><strong>

**Part 2 will be tomorrow bye! For now sorry my sis was rushing me**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6 (PART 2)**

**HERE'S PART 2 OF YESTERDAYS CHAPTER.**

**RECAP: JOY THE DEVIL KISSED FABIAN, THE KIDS PARTIED, THEY ALL GOT DRUNK WHILE VICTOR AND TRUDY WERE AWAY AND MR. WINKLER WAS SUPPOSE TO LOOK IN ON THEM A FEW TIMES BUT HE DIDN'T. AND THEY ALL DID KAROKE AND MARA GOT VERY DRUNK. AND FABIAN, NINA, AMBER, JEROME AND MARA ALL DID THE KARAKOE NOW HERE IS EVERYONE ELSE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

God, everything was getting so crazy. I saw Mara let loose and get drunk. She was all dolled up with skimpy clothes and a mini skirt and heavy make-up. We all sang, I sang Glad you Came by the Wanted. I in my mind dedicated to Amber and I didn't want to make are relationship very public JUST yet. Nina did Keep Her by The Saturdays. Stutter Rutter (Fabian) did Love how it Hurts by Scouting for Girls. Ambs did Firework by Katy Perry. And a very drunk Mara did Mr. Saxobeat. Now it was Mick the meathed's turn. He did Change the Way you kiss Me by Example. This came a surprise as we all knew Mick was not a rap person. In fact he hated it. But then again must people think I don't even like music. Ah well…

**'ve never been afraid of the highest heights****  
><strong>**Or afraid of flying now****  
><strong>**I've never been afraid of the wildest fights****  
><strong>**Not afraid of dying****  
><strong>**But now I want off this ride cuz your scaring me and I don't like where were going****  
><strong>**I need a new fun fair cuz your scaring me and I don't like where were going******

**And now you're gonna miss me****  
><strong>**I know your're gonna miss me****  
><strong>**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me****  
><strong>**Cuz you changed the way you kiss me******

**We used to be so so soulful****  
><strong>**Al green on the background vocals****  
><strong>**T total were on the next high****  
><strong>**We get by with a so called soul mate made for each other chit chat****  
><strong>**But that dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts******

**Now I'm chilling on my jack Jones****  
><strong>**Looking for a way back home but I cant get back******

**Our love feels wrong please wind it back****  
><strong>**Our love feels wrong cant hide the cracks****  
><strong>**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me******

**I've never been afraid of the highest heights****  
><strong>**Or afraid of flying now****  
><strong>**I've never been afraid of the wildest fights****  
><strong>**Not afraid of dying****  
><strong>**I need a new fun fair cuz your scaring me and I don't like where were going****  
><strong>**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me******

**Our love feels wrong please wind it back****  
><strong>**Our love feels wrong cant hide the cracks****  
><strong>**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me****  
><strong>**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me**

**EDDIE'S P.O.V.**

So it was my turn. I wasn't too happy about this. Considering I like music and singing and everyone before me including Jerome was really good. So as you could guess I was very intimidated.

**Me not working hard?****  
><strong>**Yea right picture that with a kodak****  
><strong>**And better yet, go to times square****  
><strong>**Take a picture of me with a kodak****  
><strong>**Took my life from negative to positive****  
><strong>**And I just want y'all know that****  
><strong>**And tonight, let's enjoy life******

**Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo******

**[Ne-Yo / Nayer - Chorus]******

**Tonight I will love love you tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**For all we know we might not get tomorrow****  
><strong>**Let's do it tonight****  
><strong>**I will love love you tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**For all we know we might not get tomorrow****  
><strong>**Lets do it tonight******

**Don't care what they say****  
><strong>**All the games they play****  
><strong>**Nothing is enough****  
><strong>**Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)****  
><strong>**I want you tonight, I want you today****  
><strong>**I want you tonight******

**Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight******

**[Pitbull - Verse 1]******

**Get busy tonight****  
><strong>**Cuz to more and more to do bad before and for Prius****  
><strong>**Desperate tonight****  
><strong>**I can make you my queen****  
><strong>**And make love to you eanless****  
><strong>**This is insane, the way the name growin', money keep flowin'****  
><strong>**Hustlers move aside, so I'm tiptoein, keep flowin'****  
><strong>**I gotta locked up like Lindsay Lohan******

**Put it on my life baby****  
><strong>**I can make you feel right baby****  
><strong>**I can't promise tomorrow****  
><strong>**But I promise tonight******

**Dale******

**[Pitbull - Pre Chorus]******

**Excuse me****  
><strong>**But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight****  
><strong>**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight****  
><strong>**And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight****  
><strong>**And we might not get tomorrow******

**[Ne-Yo / Nayer - Chorus]******

**Tonight I will love love you tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**For all we know we might not get tomorrow****  
><strong>**Lets do it tonight****  
><strong>**I will love love you tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**For all we know we might not get tomorrow******

**Lets do it tonight****  
><strong>**Lets do it tonight******

**Don't care what they say****  
><strong>**All the games they play****  
><strong>**Nothing is enough****  
><strong>**Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)****  
><strong>**I want you tonight, I want you today****  
><strong>**I want you tonight******

**Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight******

**Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight******

**[Pitbull - Verse 2]******

**Reach for the stars****  
><strong>**And if you don't grab em, at least you're on top of the world****  
><strong>**Think about it****  
><strong>**Cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of you girl****  
><strong>**Put on 'em ball when they sleep at the Macy's****  
><strong>**And it ain't no secret****  
><strong>**My granny's from Cuba but I'm an American****  
><strong>**Tied over money like Seacrest******

**Put it on my life baby****  
><strong>**I can make you feel right baby****  
><strong>**I can't promise tomorrow****  
><strong>**But I promise tonight******

**Dale******

**[Pitbull - Pre Chorus]******

**Excuse me****  
><strong>**But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight****  
><strong>**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight****  
><strong>**And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight****  
><strong>**And we might not get tomorrow******

**[Ne-Yo / Nayer - Chorus]******

**Tonight I will love love you tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**For all we know we might not get tomorrow****  
><strong>**Let's do it tonight****  
><strong>**I will love love you tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**For all we know we might not get tomorrow****  
><strong>**Lets do it tonight******

**Don't care what they say****  
><strong>**All the games they play****  
><strong>**Nothing is enough****  
><strong>**Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)****  
><strong>**I want you tonight, I want you today****  
><strong>**I want you tonight******

**Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight****  
><strong>**Give me everything tonight**

**ALFIE'S P.O.V.**

It was my turn and boy, was I excited. I wanted to dedicate this to the gorgeous Amber who I longed to be mine. But she was with my best friend, Jerome. And boy was he dead. Anyway I was doing E.T. by Katy Perry.

**I got a dirty mind  
>I got filthy ways<br>I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way  
>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent<br>I be reverand  
>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck<br>Welcome to the danger zone  
>Step into the fantasy<br>You are not invited to the otherside of sanity  
>They calling me an alien<br>A big headed astronaut  
>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot<strong>

**[Katy Perry]  
>You're so hypnotizing<br>Could you be the devil  
>Could you be an angel<strong>

**Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you**

**Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction  
>Boy, you're an alien<br>Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural<br>Extraterrestrial**

**Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**

**Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**[Kanye West]  
>I know a bar out in Mars<br>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
>Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars<br>Getting stupid ass straight out the jar  
>Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck<br>Tell me what's next, alien sex  
>I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you<br>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do  
>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do<strong>

**[Katy Perry]  
>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<br>Infect me with your love and  
>Fill me with your poison<strong>

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**JOY'S P.O.V.**

Yeah! Bouncy pansies. Anyway Joy sings Louder by DJ Fresh Sian Evans.

**I can't control this feeling,****  
><strong>**something's happening inside me.****  
><strong>**Our senses come alive,****  
><strong>**the chemistry is building.****  
><strong>**It's something that we're feeling,****  
><strong>**there's nowhere you can hide.******

**It's gonna' get...****  
><strong>**It's gonna' get...****  
><strong>**It's gonna' get louder.******

**We're gonna' get...****  
><strong>**We're gonna' get...****  
><strong>**We're gonna' get stronger.******

**We're gonna' feel...****  
><strong>**We're gonna' feel...****  
><strong>**We're gonna' feel better.******

**You can't change this energy inside******

**I gotta reach...****  
><strong>**I gotta reach...****  
><strong>**I gotta reach higher.******

**I wanna burn...****  
><strong>**I wanna burn...****  
><strong>**I burn like a fire.******

**Gotta move...****  
><strong>**Gotta move...****  
><strong>**Gotta move faster.******

**You can't change this energy inside******

**Perpetual emotion.****  
><strong>**It's just a ripple in the ocean.****  
><strong>**A shadow in the night.****  
><strong>**Changes we're making for the better,****  
><strong>**we're going through together.****  
><strong>**There's nowhere you can hide.******

**It's more than a feeling,****  
><strong>**We're building a dream that we've always had clear in our sights.****  
><strong>**Watch it ignite as we open our eye,****  
><strong>**it's the one way we know to survive.****  
><strong>**We're powerfully changing the world,****  
><strong>**We're reclaiming our unity,****  
><strong>**They can't divide.****  
><strong>**They push us around,****  
><strong>**but we're tearing it down,****  
><strong>**and we're having the time of our life.******

**Repeat (Chorus)******

**Faster****  
><strong>**Louder****  
><strong>**Stronger****  
><strong>**Better******

**Faster****  
><strong>**Louder****  
><strong>**Better******

**You can't change this energy inside**

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

It was my turn and I was ssssssssssoooooooooo excited. Not. I love singing but I get shy and nervous. I did Eye of the Tiger as it kinda reflects my past future. They way I live etc.

**Risin' up, back on the street****  
><strong>

**Did my time, took my chances****  
><strong>

**Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet****  
><strong>

**Just a man and his will to survive****  
><strong>

**So many times, it happens too fast****  
><strong>

**You change your passion for glory****  
><strong>

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past****  
><strong>

**You must fight just to keep them alive****  
><strong>

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight****  
><strong>

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival****  
><strong>

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night****  
><strong>

**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger****  
><strong>

**Face to face, out in the heat****  
><strong>

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry****  
><strong>

**They stack the odds 'til we take to the street****  
><strong>

**For we kill with the skill to survive****  
><strong>

**Chorus **

**Risin' up, straight to the top****  
><strong>

**Have the guts, got the glory****  
><strong>

**Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop****  
><strong>

**Just a man and his will to survive****  
><strong>

**chorus****  
><strong>

**The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...**

**Okay back to that day… earlier on.**

**(A:/:N It's earlier in the day and they're practicing for Grease. It was Jerome's turn. He was about to finish his song)**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

Oh say you'll stay, Oh Amber. I figured I'd said the wrong thing and ran off the stage. I grabbed my bag and ran to the house. Trudy or Victor didn't see me which was good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7.**

**HEY, I'M BACK AGAIN. SORRY ABOUT THE NO UPDATE. I WAS UPSET. ALL I GOT WAS 1 REVIEW FROM HANNAH BANANA. : ( I WAS VERY SAD. SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN MY SPARE TIME. I AM ALSO UPDATING ANOTHER 2 STORIES. ONE WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP TODAY OR TOMORROW. AND THE OTHER IS TO BE WRITTEN. IT'S IN PROGRESS. THE ONE THAT'S DONE IS CALLED Thinking of You. And the other I have done ESPICALLY for izzi08 it's a Jara one-shot song-fic.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own house of Anubis or any of it's characters. I do not own Grease or any of it's songs.**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I locked myself into my room. One little tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. It looks like I'm falling for Amber. I'm now starting to relax about having to kiss Amber. I slumped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. "Jerome open up, let me in" the voice said. The voice sounded a lot like Mara and she was the last person I wanted to talk to. "Go away" I yelled. I just wanted to be alone. "Jerome", the voice said calmly, sweetly and lovingly, "it's Amber" I stopped and listened. "Come…. In…." I worked up a lot of courage just to say that and let her in. It looks like Amber had knocked down the walls I spent years building. (a/n: I **KNOW LOTS OF PEOPLE HAVE SAID THAT I JUST HAD TO BUT IT IN)**

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

Well, Jerome messing up the lyrics came as a surprise. But he said Amber instead of Sandy. It's obvious he loves her. And I think she's falling for him. But what really surprised me was why he said it. I let one tear dall down my cheek. I know I'm with Mick but I thought he loved me. I'm so confused.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

Wow, did Jerome just say Amber instead of Sandy? AW…. I wish Fabian said Nina instead of Sandy. In a way Amber was kinda lucky. And why did Jerome run off like that.

**MICK'S P.O.V.**

Did I just see Mara shed a tear, when Jerome said Amber? No, I couldn't have. Why would she I mean she's with me. And I am WAY more handsomer then Clarke. Why would she fancy him? If Clarke knew what was good for him I'd stay away from my girl.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

When Jerome said Amber instead of Sandy, I was shocked. He just ran off. So, I take it he likes me? I ran after him as with what had happened I might be the only one who can talk to him. I walked up to his room and knocked gently. No answer. I knocked again and this time louder. I was told to go away. I wasn't going to go 'til I got an answer. When I told him it was me, he opened it. And I saw him smile. I got a weak- half hearted smile. He moved over and sat on his bed. I walked over and sat down. I took his hand and sat down. I took his hand and said "Jerome, what's wrong"? He turned and looked at me, his blue eyes seeping it's way into my heart. I felt so sorry for him. "Amber….. Amber….. I want to….. tell you….. a secret. "uhm…" "I….. I …..

**THAT'S IT. WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY. I LOVE YOU, I'VE BEEN LEFT TO ROT. I'VE BEEN IN BOARDING SCHOOL SINCE I WAS 5? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME AND I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**Hey Chapter 8 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It was practice again and it wasn't good. Only one person got hurt. Mr. Winkler. And ends up in hospital for awhile. It was Friday morning and everyone was in a good mood. Except for Mr. Winkler who was dreading putting up with Joy. So it had just started and already everything was wrong. Fabain and Nina were up. This is what you got.

I got ACHOO there multi ACHOO

And I'm ACHOO control

But the ACHOO you're ACHOO

It's ACHOO.

And guess who it was. Yes, Little Miss Joy. Mr. Winkler was so mad that he smashed his head against the wall and knocked himself unconscious. Minutes later he was on a stretcher on the way to the hospital. The paramedic told us it was a stress attack. We all looked at Joy. She just cart wheeled around the room until Mick and Jerome caught her legs and locked her in the History room. No one would be using it while Mr. Winkler was away.

*AT THE HOUSE WITHOUT JOY*

The kids were all in the common room and all the couples were cuddled up. Mick and Mara. Amber and Alfie. Fabian and Nina. Eddie and Patricia. And Jerome and his book. They had dinner and stuff tidyied up and retired to the rooms. Jerome texted everyone to tell the come to his room. He wanted to play a game of Spin the Bottle. Everyone wasn't too keen but they had nothing better to do. "The rules are you have 1 chicken out and you can't do more than that. You can quit but you lose the game". "Kapeesh"! All the couples were kind of anxious. But Jerome started anyway.

Round and round it went.

It landed on Patricia.

They kissed and it was her turn.

Round and round it went.

Particia got Mick.

They kissed and he took his turn

Round and round it went

He got Amber.

They kissed and she took her turn.

Round and round it went.

She got Jerome. She was secretly happy.

They kissed for a long time and finally broke away. He took his turn.

(JOY CAME BACK)

Round and round it went and It landed on…. JOY!

"What, Joy, NO"!

They got on with it and she was so happy.

Round and round it went

She got Eddie.

He like Jerome was not impressed.

They went on anyway.

Round and round it went.

It landed on ALFIE.

And Alfie was not happy!

He didn't want to be eliminated so they kissed Eddie.

Alfie span the bottle and it landed on Fabian.

Fabian immediately chickened out as he had a girlfriend

Forgetting he had to do all kisses from now on.

Fabian took his turn and got Nina.

He was very happy.

Nina span and got Jerome.

"EW…" was all she could say.

She did as she didn't want to be called a chicken like poor Fabian.

Jerome span and got Alfie.

That was awkward as they were best friends.

He did it anyway. He wasn't a quitter or a chicken.

Round and round it went

It landed on Amber.

And boy was Alfie happy!

Round and round it went

Amber got Eddie.

He was not impressed again.

Round and round it went

He got Patricia

And he loved it.

He kissed Trixie a gothic pixie and he liked it

Patricia got MARA!

Mara immediately chickened out.

She spun the bottle

She got Joy.

She decided to quit.

Joy was disappointed by this.

Joy took her turn and got Eddie

AGAIN.

And he was so annoyed he did it anyway.

Round and round it went

He got Fabian

He did it and tried to prove he wasn't a chicken.

Mick got Jerome.

He was so annoyed

HE QUIT!

So he sat on Jerome's bed with Mara and watched the game.

Then he got a text.

From Mara.

She was dumping him. By text.

He got so mad he left the room.

Round and round it went

And it landed on Amber again.

They kissed again.

Round and round it went

She had to kiss….

Alfie.

She kissed him no problem

Round and round it went

And it landed on JOY!

The dreaded GIRL!

He did it with a lot of courage.

Round and round it went.

She got Fabian.

She snogged him forever!

Nina was not impressed.

Round and round it went

Fabian got …. Trixie

He kissed her you know same ol same ol

This went on for another while and it went like this

Patricia-Alfie

Alfie-Patricia

Patricia- Patricia (automatic pass)

Patricia-Fabian

Fabian-Nina (long and passionate)

Nina-Alfie.

It finished after that. Mick came back to watch the end. And everyone retired to their rooms. Before she left Amber was pulled back and something happened that changed her life forever. And her relationship with Alfie. Someone had kissed her. Someone she never thought would do it. Especially since she was in a relationship.

**WELL WHO DID IT.? R&R AND FIND OUT.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**Hey I'm back and ready for reviews. Now I wrote some of this Tuesday. And finished it today. Sorry no updates yesterday my bfs came over and we watched Harry Potter ate cake etc. Oh I wrote this while eating gummy bears and jellybeans this evening! Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Amber's P.O.V.**

It was Mick. He pulled me in and kissed me. Then he took a gun form out of his pocket and held it to my head.(Little did he know it was Alfie's toy gun) "Nobody move or the girl gets it". I knew it was fake but just went along with this. I mean I have been held be eviler maniacs. Just then Trudy walked in. "Mick lovie where's your spor… What are you doing with that"? She pointed to the toy gun. Then he pulled the trigger. Everyone burst into laughter. "Mick" Jerome started "that's Alfie's toy gun. Just then Alfie went up to Mick and snatched the gun off of him. "Not nice dude, not nice"! "Hello, pretty girl trapped in the clutches of a not so evil maniac"! screamed Amber. "Oh, sorry about that Amber" and pulled her away from Mick before Trudy pulled Mick away. Then forgetting Alfie was there, they pulled each other into a slow, passionate kiss. And Alfie ran out of the room his heart broken, eyes full of tears. After their kiss they pulled away and smiled at each other. Then it suddenly daunted Amber, Alfie was in the room. And she was still dating him. "Um… Jerome…. I never really broke up with him yet"? "Well I think it's clear ye're over now". I stood there frozen. "Should I go after him"? "I would if I were you". I ran after him.

***IN THE COMMON ROOM***

"Alfie…I'm so sorry I should have told you it just…" "Crossed your mind, ya that seems to have been happening a lot lately"! "Alfie it's my fault", "I kissed Amber not the other way round". "Save it Jerome. And he left. We ate dinner and all did our own thing. I went back to my room and painted my nails. Jerome went and did his homework. Just before pin-dropping time, I got a text from Jerome. It read: It's pin droppin time. Been here 3 hrs. He has said noting.? Wat do I do? Xxxxx. . I was just as clueless as him. I replied back. I tink u shud jst keep sayin sorry and if he won't except it dats his problem xxxxxxx . After that I hit the hay.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep all night. I just kept worrying me. What was going to happen? Is my friendship with Alfie hanging by a string? Is there a future for me and Amber without Alfie ruining it? I just don't know. And I can't sleep because of it!

***NEXT MORNING***

***NO P.O.V.***

It was 8 o clock and Jerome was late for breakfast. Usually he was first for breakfast but not today. With all his worrying he slept in late. He woke up realised we was late for his breakfast. He got ready in 30 seconds flat. Not realising the mistake he made. When he got to the kitchen/common room everyone was laughing. Well everyone but Amber. She giggled discreetly. Alfie, Patricia and Mick were laughing so hard. Mara, Fabian and Nina laughed but not like the others. Then Alfie laughed even harder and he fell off his seat. Joy couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing and sat there shoving handfuls of cereal into her mouth. She thought Alfie falling off was so funny she did it herself. Everyone, even Jerome and Amber were on the verge of wetting themselves. Jerome looked down and looked at himself. He had his shirt buttoned up wrong. His hair was all messy. He had one shoe on one foot. And a sock on the other. And he had his tie done in a knot.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

It was time to head to school. And surprisingly we still had play practice. Mr. Winkler had left notes for Mr. Sweet. As we needed ALL the practice we could get. And Joy was participating too. Now Mr. Winkler may never return. So Mr. Winkler could be taking over permanently. It was We go Together. Joy disappeared half way through we started a wild goose chase for her. Then out of the shadows with a knife. And she was near Mick. And the knife in her hand was actually real. And stabbed Mick in the arm. That was the end of Mick (we think) and the play. For Mick anyway. Poor Mara was distraught. She ran after Joy swearing and shouting at her. Jerome was quite impressed with Mara's language. Mara was close, very close to stabbing Joy. But we just about held Mara back while Mr. Sweet took Joy to a special room. He told us when he came back there was 5 doors, and 1 window with several panes of steel and glass so it was inescapable. We got back to our dance. Everything was fine. Kind of. Jerome spent most of his time standing on Fabian and Amber's feet. Luckily I escaped that. Just about.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I swear if I didn't fancy Jerome, I would kill him right now. During the 28 times (I counted) that we did We go Together he stepped on my feet at least 20 times each time we did it. And don't get me started on how many times he kicked me in the shins. We did a bit of Charleston (it's a 1920's style fast dance I think) Mr. Sweet got so mad. He brought in Mrs. Andrews to show us how to do it. I knew how to do it when I was younger. I remember my mom used to be a dancer when she was younger. She had showed me the dance before, it was her favourite. I haven't done it since her death and it's hard for me to do it. Even if I don't show it. I knew the dance now by heart. And by the looks of it, Jerome didn't. So I decided to ask him if he wanted help with it. I caught up with him after the practice. Surprisingly he accepted my offer.

**JOY'S P.O.V.**

I'm so lonely in this little prison cell. After about 8 hours here (IT'S 7 O CLOCK SHE WAS PUT IN AFTER 9) Mr. Sweet came in with a key. And let me out. On probations. What ever that means. YAY! It was so boring in there. There was no bouncy pansies in the cell. Not fair and not nice Victor. (There's no such thing Joy just bounces on the pansies Victor grows) (Well I think there's no such thing, I could be wrong) All I had with me was the knife. They forgot to take off of me. Haha their loss is my gain! I started carving Fabian hearts Joy into the wall (she still thinks he like her he doesn't) And the wrote Nina and stabbed the wall. I tried to pull it out but it got stuck! Hmph!

**THAT'S IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PLAY. THREE SONGS TO A CHAPTER. MR. WINKLER AND MICK ARE BACK AND JOY IS ALLOWED TO DO THE PLAY IF SHE IS GOOD. I WILL DO BOTH NIGHTS. SO IT MIGHT BE 5 OR 6 TO A CHAPTER K!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 10**

**HEY I'M BACK. NOW THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE THE FUN STARTS. IT'S NIGHT 1 NINA AND FABIAN. SO IN THIS CHAPTER THE SONGS FEATURED ARE SUMMER NIGHTS. LOOK AT ME I'M SANDRA DEE. HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU. GREASE LIGHTNING. AND BLUE MOON (BACKROUND FOR DANCING). OH AND DURING SONGS 1 OR TWICE I WILL GO BACK STAY AND POP AROUND TO SEE WHAT EVERYONE IS DOING. READ AND REVIEW OR DIE! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IT IS. HOUSE OF RETURN, HOUSE OF NERVES. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN GREASE OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR ANY OTHER SONGS I MAY HAVE MENTIONED IN THIS.**

**House of Returns, House of Nerves.**

It was night 1. Nina and Fabians night. Everyone had the jitters. Mick and Mr. Winkler had returned. And Joy. Joy was locked away in 'THAT' room again. (A HINT?) Amber was Joy's under-study. And in case of anything Mara was Amber's under-study. For tomorrow night Mara would be Frenchie. Tonight Amber and Jerome worked backstage. Amber was on costumes making sure everyone had the right size and right outfit in the right order. And Jerome was on props and lighting (part-time, Mr. Winkler had other people to do that when the boys were on stage) with Eddie. It was 20 minutes to showtime. People were arriving early to get the best seats. Everyone backstage was running around things backstage like headless chickens. Nina was hyperventilating into a plastic bag and Fabian was throwing up into another bag.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

So Nina was hyperventilating and Fabian was throwing up. People were arriving and people were freaking out. I was running around after people making sure that they had their costume right for their first scene. I wonder what Jerome will be like tomorrow? Would he be like Fabian throwing up or Nina hyperventilating. As I looked out the curtains (which were closed like when Patricia showed Amber Joy in the crowd), I saw Trudy and Fabians Uncle Ade. They were coming both nights. Ade wanted to see Fabian's night, and Trudy wanted to see me and Jerome's night so they decided to go both nights. Trudy has always been like a mother to everyone. But certain people to be specific. Well, with Jerome his parents abandoned him when he was 5. And when I was 11 my mother died so that is why my father sent me here. When I go back for the holidays, there is always a new Mrs. Millington often not too much older than me. I hated all of them and always couldn't wait to get back to school. (Does that remind you of anyone in particular)?. I decided to find Jerome and have a quick run through the dances. Then Amelia comes along telling us because the hall is full, Mr. Winkler has put the show forward 10 minutes. Then we were all running around like millions of headless chickens. We had 2 to 3 minutes left. And news came then that I was Frenchie for the night. Mara would be my under-study for tomorrow. We had no idea where Joy was but we figured she was in 'THAT' room again more than likely.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

When Fabian broke the new that Mr. Winkler put the show forward 10 minutes I freaked. And started hyperventilating even more. I couldn't possibly do this. We took our places as the curtains went up and I quickly ran up to Fabian and gave him a peck on the cheek. I looked over at him during the song and he was bright red. Then after we kissed we heard a "aw" and an "ow". Amber was responsible for them both. She awed at us because we kissed and owed because Jerome hit the back of her head and she was owing in pain. It was the first scene where Sandy arrived at Rydell High. And then we got to Summer Nights.

[Danny]  
>Summer lovin' had me a blast<p>

[Sandy]  
>Summer lovin' happened so fast<p>

[Danny]  
>I met a girl crazy for me<p>

[Sandy]  
>Met a boy cute as can be<p>

[Both]  
>Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

[Thunderbirds]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Doody]  
>Did you get very far?<p>

[Pink Ladies]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Marty]  
>Like does he have a car?<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh<p>

[Danny]  
>She swam by me, she got a cramp<p>

[Sandy]  
>He ran by me, got my suit damp<p>

[Danny]  
>I saved her life, she nearly drowned<p>

[Sandy]  
>He showed off, splashing around<p>

[Both]  
>Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

[Pink Ladies]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Frenchy]  
>Was it love at first sight?<p>

[Thunderbirds]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Kenickie]  
>Did she put up a fight?<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh<p>

[Danny]  
>Took her bowling in the arcade<p>

[Sandy]  
>We went strolling, drank lemonade<p>

[Danny]  
>We made out under the dock<p>

[Sandy]  
>We stayed out 'till ten o'clock<p>

[Both]  
>Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

[Thunderbirds]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Putzie]  
>But you don't gotta brag<p>

[Pink Ladies]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Rizzo]  
>Cos he sounds like a drag<p>

[Everyone]  
>shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH<p>

[Sandy]  
>He got friendly, holding my hand<p>

[Danny]  
>While she got friendly down in the sand<p>

[Sandy]  
>He was sweet, just turned eighteen<p>

[Danny]  
>Well she was good you know what I mean<p>

[Everyone]  
>Woah!<p>

[Both]  
>Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights<p>

[Everyone]  
>woo, woo, woo<p>

[Pink Ladies]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[ Jan]  
>How much dough did he spend?<p>

[Thunderbirds]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Sonny]  
>Could she get me a friend?<p>

[Sandy]  
>It turned colder - that's where it ends<p>

[Danny]  
>So I told her we'd still be friends<p>

[Sandy]  
>Then we made our true love vow<p>

[Danny]  
>Wonder what she's doing now<p>

[Both]  
>Summer dreams ripped at the seams,<br>bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

[Everyone]  
>Tell me more, tell me more!<p>

Every time I got the chance I couldn't help staring over at Fabian when I got the chance.

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

Great I didn't get to work with my-best-friend-who-went-on-a-unsuccessful-murder-rampage-and-is-now-locked-in-a-inescapable-room. Now I have to work with Little-miss-blonde-who-Nina-let-in-on-the-Anubis-secret-before-me-and-I-live-and-breath-Victoria-Beckham, Amber Millington.

Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
>Lousy with virginity<br>Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed  
>I can't; I'm Sandra Dee<p>

Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day  
>I was not brought up that way<br>Won't come across,  
>Even Rock Hudson lost<br>His heart to Doris Day

I don't drink (no)  
>Or swear (no)<br>I don't rat my hair (eew)  
>I get ill from one cigarette<br>(cough, cough, cough)  
>Keep your filthy paws<br>Off my silky draws  
>Would you pull that crap with Annette?<p>

As for you Troy Donahue,  
>I know what you wanna do<br>You got your crust  
>I'm no object of lust<br>I'm just plain Sandra Dee

Elvis, Elvis, let me be!  
>Keep that pelvis far from me!<br>Just keep your cool  
>Now your starting to drool<br>Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!

Sandy: Are you making fun of me Riz?  
>Rizzo: Some people are so touchy!<p>

So during it I forgot the lyrics. Mr. Winkler didn't really mind. But nobody's perfect. And then Joy escaped and took back her role as Frenchie. As for Amber, well she fell of the stage. Luckily Mr. Winkler insisted that we have beanbags and other soft things to prepare ourselves for the worst.

During the songs the boys decided to have a piggyback race. Alfie and Jerome versus Mick and Eddie. Of course Alfie and Jerome won because Jerome held back on purpose and took short cuts all around backstage.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

It was my turn to go out again. This time it was my solo and I was so nervous again. But I hadn't hyperventilated again.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
>my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,<br>there's just no gettin' over you  
>Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around<br>and wait for you 

But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
>for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you<br>But now there's nowhere to hide,  
>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,<br>hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you,<br>hopelessly devoted to you 

My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
>my heart is saying "don't let go"<br>Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you <p>

But now there's nowhere to hide,  
>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,<br>hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you,<br>hopelessly devoted to you

Everyting was perfect. And no outbursts from Joy perfect.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

It was time for Grease Lightning. I was extremely nervous. Almost at breaking point. I wasn't sure if I could cope with the pressure. But I managed because of Nina. Why, this car is automatic It's systematic, it's hydromatic Why, it's greased lightning (Grease lightning)  
>We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah (Keep talking, whoa, keep talking) Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah (I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money) With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning (Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)<br>Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning, go grease lightning) Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Grease lightning, go grease lightning) You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning (Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)  
>We'll get some purple fringe taillights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon Grease lightning (Go, go, go)<br>Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning, go grease lightning) Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Grease lightning, go grease lightning) You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning (Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)  
>Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning, go grease lightning) Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Grease lightning, go grease lightning) You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning<br>Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning 

**Have to finish it here I've been doing it forever more today maybe? OR TOMORROW! BYE REVIEW OR DIE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**House of Perfect, House of Milkshakes.**

**HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IN HOUSE OF GREASE HOUSE OF CRAZY JOY. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANYTHING **

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

It's halfway through the play and it's almost for my solo and I'm excited but very nervous. I decided that to celebrate the first night we were going to Shakers the milkshake parlour in town curtsey of Daddy. Since the play was over at 10 and it was Friday night, Mr. Winkler managed to get our curfew lifted to 11:30 (11:35 if you include the 5 minutes before pin dropping time) as he heard my plan and in case the play ran late and we met our relatives after the play. Shaker's stayed open 'til 12 on Friday's and Saturday's. My friend who was the owner/ manager and he closed it to the public and left it open especially for us. How nice. News came again from Amelia that the songs we had chose for the end sequence were cancelled. Most people didn't care but a few (Namely Joy and Alfie) were upset. I didn't care even if we spent forever in our afternoons practicing. Blue Moon is over (everything was perfect, I even got a kiss from Jerome it barely lasted but a kiss is a kiss and hopefully no one saw it) an I had literally 2 seconds to change. And I managed to do it in time. I mean I the Queen of Fashion.

**Your story sad to tell,****  
><strong>**A teenage ne'er do well,****  
><strong>**Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!****  
><strong>**Your future's so unclear now,****  
><strong>**What's left of your career now?****  
><strong>**Can't even get a trade in on your smile!******

**Angels: (La lalala lalala lalala...)******

**Beauty school dropout,****  
><strong>**No graduation day for you.****  
><strong>**Beauty school dropout,****  
><strong>**Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!****  
><strong>**Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean****  
><strong>**your clothes up,****  
><strong>**After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose****  
><strong>**up!******

**Baby get moving (Baby get movin),****  
><strong>**Why keep your feeble hopes alive?****  
><strong>**What are you proving (What are you provin)?****  
><strong>**You've got the dream but not the drive.******

**If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool.****  
><strong>**Turn in your teasin comb and go back to high school!******

**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),****  
><strong>**Hanging around the corner store.****  
><strong>**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),****  
><strong>**It's about time you knew the score.******

**Well they couldn't teach you anything,****  
><strong>**You think you're such a looker,****  
><strong>**But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!******

**Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it),****  
><strong>**You're not cut out to hold a job.****  
><strong>**Better forget it (Forget it),****  
><strong>**Who wants their hair done by a slob?******

**Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the****  
><strong>**world is cruel.****  
><strong>**Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!******

**Baby don't blow it,****  
><strong>**Don't put my good advice to shame.****  
><strong>**Baby you know it,****  
><strong>**Even Dear Abby'd say the same!******

**Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta****  
><strong>**fly!****  
><strong>**Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!******

**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)****  
><strong>**Go back to high school****  
><strong>**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)****  
><strong>**Go back to high school****  
><strong>**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)****  
><strong>**Go back to high school****  
><strong>

Everything went fine. Surprisingly I knew the lyrics by heart even though I never practiced them. When I came Jerome was getting a telling off from Mr. Winkler for something or another. And then Nina started on how I liked him. I denied it at first but then I agreed. I guess I deserved it as I always did it to her. I told her to go and get ready.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

So it was time for my second solo. Not so long after my first solo. Since I had done a solo already, I had found the confidence to go and do it again. Nina said I was really good. I was happy with myself. Everyone congratulated me. Even Jerome. I was worried though how would he do tomorrow night. In practice he was singing very quietly. Compare to when I sung it sounded like I was singing into a blow horn. I was worried for him.

**Stranded at the drive-in****  
><strong>**Branded a fool****  
><strong>**What will they say Monday at school?******

**Sandy can't you see I'm in misery****  
><strong>**We made a start now were apart****  
><strong>**There's nothing left for me****  
><strong>**Love has flown all alone****  
><strong>**I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi****  
><strong>**Why, you left me oh Sandy******

**Oh Sandy baby someday when high-yi school is done****  
><strong>**Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one****  
><strong>**In heaven, forever and ever we will be****  
><strong>**Oh please say you'll stay oh Sandy******

**Sandy my darling you hurt me real bad****  
><strong>**You know it's true but baby you gotta believe me****  
><strong>**When I say I'm helpless without you****  
><strong>**Love has flown all alone****  
><strong>**I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi****  
><strong>**Why, you left me oh Sandy******

**Sandy, Sandy, why-yi-yi-yi-yi****  
><strong>**Oh Sandy**

I fell over during Sandy because I was walking around, singing, concentrating AND daydreaming about Nina. But then again I can be a clutz when I want to be. So that's nothing new really. It's almost over and I can't wait for Shaker's later. Courtesy of Mr. Millington.

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

Mick is being such an ass. It was the song, You're the One that I want and he keeps standing on my toes, messing up the lyrics and tried to strangle Alfie who was in front of him until I pinched one of his pressure points in his neck and then it was "Night, night Mick"! When I got Mr. Winkler strangly enough thanked me because Mick (very like Joy) was driving him mad. He explained how Mick, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome had had a piggy back race all backstage. Mr. Winkler got Jerome and Fabian to discreetly drag him of stage and but him on a chair. While the girls went on and distracted the audience with crazy random dances. You could only see Jerome's head over the sea of girls as he was so tall. I wouldn't go on as I was not making an ass out of myself and I was waiting to make sure Mick was okay.

**Tell me about it stud!******

** I got chills.****  
><strong>**They're multiplyin'.****  
><strong>**And I'm losin' control.****  
><strong>**'Cause the power****  
><strong>**you're supplyin',****  
><strong>**it's electrifyin'!******

** You better shape up,****  
><strong>**'cause I need a man****  
><strong>**and my heart is set on you.****  
><strong>**You better shape up;****  
><strong>**you better understand****  
><strong>**to my heart I must be true.******

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.******

**Both: You're the one that I want.****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.****  
><strong>**The one that I want.****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.****  
><strong>**The one that I want****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo****  
><strong>**The one I need.****  
><strong>**Oh, yes indeed.******

**If you're filled****  
><strong>**with affection****  
><strong>**you're too shy to convey,****  
><strong>**meditate in my direction.****  
><strong>**Feel your way.******

**I better shape up,****  
><strong>**'cause you need a man****  
><strong>**G: i need a man****  
><strong>**who can keep me satisfied.****  
><strong>**B: I better shape up****  
><strong>**if I'm gonna prove****  
><strong>**G: you better prove****  
><strong>**that my faith is justified.******

**Are you sure?****  
><strong>**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.******

**You're the one that I want.****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.****  
><strong>**The one that I want.****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.****  
><strong>**The one that I want****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want),o, o, oo****  
><strong>**The one I need.****  
><strong>**Oh, yes indeed.******

**Repeat Chours 2x****  
><strong>

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

Fabian's performance was sweet. The fact that he fell over during it was kind of amusing. Patricia said the reason for him falling over was because of me! I was slightly taken back by the remark. But still. We have one last song before the end. My Gran flew all the way to England just to see me perform. And to see Fabian. By now she must now like Amber that I'm crazy for him. But I don't know if he likes me? So anyway it was our last song. We go together. And me and Fabain for the grand finale.

**[Danny and Sandy]****  
><strong>**We go together like****  
><strong>**rama lama lama****  
><strong>**ke ding a de dinga a dong****  
><strong>**remembered for ever like****  
><strong>**shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom******

**[Sandy, Danny, Rizzo & Kenickie]****  
><strong>**Chang chang chang-it-ty chang****  
><strong>**shoo-bop****  
><strong>**That's the way it should be****  
><strong>**Wha oooh yeah!******

**[All]****  
><strong>**We're one of a kind****  
><strong>**Like dip di-dip di-dip****  
><strong>**Doo-bop a doo-bee doo****  
><strong>**Our names are signed****  
><strong>**Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy****  
><strong>**boog-e-dy****  
><strong>**Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop****  
><strong>**Chang chang chang-it-ty chang****  
><strong>**shoo-bop******

**We'll always be like one****  
><strong>**Wa-wa-wa-waaa!******

**When we go out at night****  
><strong>**And stars are shinin' bright****  
><strong>**Up in the skies above****  
><strong>**Or at the high school dance****  
><strong>**Where you can find romance****  
><strong>**Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove******

**[Can be broken up into groups]****  
><strong>**Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong****  
><strong>**Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom****  
><strong>**Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop****  
><strong>**Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo****  
><strong>**Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y****  
><strong>**Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop****  
><strong>**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom****  
><strong>**Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong****  
><strong>**Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom****  
><strong>**Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop****  
><strong>**Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo****  
><strong>**Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy****  
><strong>**shoo-by doo-wop she-bop****  
><strong>**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom******

**[Guys]****  
><strong>**A wop ba-ba lu-mop******

**[Girls]****  
><strong>**A wop bam boom******

**We're for each other like****  
><strong>**A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom****  
><strong>**Just like my brother is****  
><strong>**Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom****  
><strong>**Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop****  
><strong>**We'll always be together****  
><strong>**Wha oooh yeah!****  
><strong>**We'll always, be together****  
><strong>**We'll always be together****  
><strong>**We'll always be together [End here or fade out]****  
><strong>**A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!****  
><strong>

**HAVE TO LEAVE IT HERE THERE MAY BE MORE TOMORROW MORNING. I'M NOT SURE YET. BYE REVIEW PLEASE! SEE THAT BIG YELLOW BUTTON PRESS IT!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

**Right this was the last chapter but I didn't have enough time to type it all. So here it is this is the rest of Friday night. Tomorrow is the rest of Friday night just a filler really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's character's. **

**I do not own Grease or anything to do with it.**

**I do not own Shakers. Someone in town owns that. **

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

When we finished We go Together we all got a standing ovation. Mr. Sweet stood up and said a few words. As did Mr. Winkler. We had no interruptions (going by the name of Rufus Zeno or Renée Zeldeman.) this time which in my books was quite good. This song was one of our best as nothing much happened. Except Alfie who nearly broke his leg jumping off the stage. ( All the main characters jumped off the stage for the end of the song) and Nina slipped as she jumped off and had to do a limp back up again. Now it was time for us to meet up with family and friends and go to Shakers.

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

We finished with Grease and boy, was I happy. But then I remembered I had to do it all again tomorrow night. I met with my parents . They were so proud. I didn't care. Nina was so happy to be reunited with her Gran and Fabian was looking forward to catching up with his parents and his Uncle Ade. Alfie was with his parents and Jerome. Alfie was getting told off by his Dad because of his antics. Mr. Winkler told Mr. and Mrs. Lewis about his and Jerome's little race. They were coming back again tomorrow night to see Jerome because he and Alfie were such good friends and Jerome was playing Danny. The Lewis' by now must be like parents to Jerome. They always send him presents for his birthday and Christmas. (Sibuna all now know Jerome's secret)

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

After the play I went and talked to the Lewis' for awhile. After a long time, Amber, the rest of the house and I left the hall to go back and get changed and head to Shakers. We were no further than a few metres out the door when Mara remembered that we had left Mick slumped in a chair. Thankfully for us, Mick's parents were coming tomorrow night. We ran back and Fabian, Eddie, Alfie and I carried Mick back like we were carrying a coffin. Joy on the other hand cart wheeled and flipped **ALL **the way back to the house. Where does she get her energy? She eats basically everything I and the rest of the house eat! So how does she have more energy than **ALL **of us **COMIBINED!** We through Mick on top of his bed and left Mara to baby him up and tuck him up. I went to my room to get changed and I heard a yell. We all ran to Amber's room and there was nothing wrong. All the other girls were there with us except Mara. We ran down to Mick and Fabian's room. We saw Mara with Mick on top of her crushing her small, petite body. "Mara what happened"? "Mick…turned…over…while…I…was…fixing…him…and…he…fell…out…the…bed…and…on…top…of…me….Please…get…him…off…of…me…it…hurts…PLEASE!" Every time she said a word it sounded like it was her last. She then decided to stay at home with Mick, Trudy and Victor to take care of Joy. She knew tricks to hopefully calm her down and keep her quiet for awhile. Everyone in the house gave her permission to do that pinchy thing and shut her up. We hoped and prayed it would work. Before we left Fabian, Alfie , Eddie and I caught Joy held her hands behind her back held her legs as she was squirming it was very hard to keep her for getting away but Mara pinched her neck and like Mick it was night night Joy! That kept her quiet. For a very long time.

**ALFIE'S P.O.V.**

We all left for Shakers that night in our pairs. Sort of. Nina and Fabian. Patricia and Eddie. Amber and Jerome. I was left to fend for myself. Poor ol' Alfie. After about 5 minutes Jerome pulled me by the shirt, into his arms. He threw his right arm around my shoulder and his left around Ambs. I still call her that even though we're not dating. She or Jerome doesn't mind. We walked out the bus stop which was a 10-15 minute walk. Once we got of it was a 2 minute walk to Shakers. Amber made us sit down and took our orders while we sat and chatted.

**This was the orders.**

**Amber~ DAIRYMILK CARAMEL HOT CHOCOLATE**

**Jerome~ LION BAR MILKSHAKE**

**Alfie~ Skittles milkshake**

**Nina~ HERSHEY'S KISSES HOT CHOCOLATE. (THEY'RE THE ONLY AMERICAN CHOCOLATE I COULD THINK OF)**

**Fabian~ Mars bar milkshake**

**Patricia~ PEANUT M&M'S MILSHAKE**

**Eddie~ Snikers milkshake**

**EDDIE'S P.O.V.**

We were at Shaker's until about 11 o clock. When we decided to head home. Our curfew was lifted to 11:30 and we hadn't long to get home. I kept Patricia safe and cosy in my arms. We, like Amber and Jerome, are a very disgustingly cute couple as Patriciy put it. Amber had christened us Peddie. She christened herself and Jerome Jamber. It was a 15 minute journey in all back to Anubis. We opened the door, to find Joy standing frozen, Trudy in grave shock, Mara on the ground with what looked like shocks were in her body and someone holding a tazor.

**Ooh who dun it? Find out and review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Hi! THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT PROBABLY THE FUNNIEST CHAPTER YET! LET ME KNOW IF IT IS! SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON THURSDAY AND IT'S MY LAST YEAR IN NATIONAL SCHOOL (ELEMENTARY SCHOOL?) AND I'LL PROBABLY HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND I WRITE MY STORIES BEFORE I TYPE THEM AND I'M DOING PROJECTS AND NEED THE COMPUTER SO I MIGHT ONLY GET IT AT THE WEEKENDS FOR FANFICTION AND NOT EVEN EVERY WEEKEND AT THAT SO JUST LETTING YOU KNOW! SO HERE IT IS **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S. **

**I DO NOT OWN GREASE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S, OR SONGS.**

**HOUSE OF INTERVIEWS, **

**HOUSE OF EMOTIONAL VICTOR**

**ALFIE'S P.O.V.**

So when we go back from Shakers we see Victor with a tazor in his hand, a crispy Mara, a shaken Trudy and a Crazy Joy flipping and cart wheeling the room. We figured since Joy was normal SHE had something to do with this. I mean, the girl is the centre of most of the problems in this house. We all just stood there, speechless staring at Victor. When it struck me. So when major things in this house happen, we are interview individually. So we decided to interview Victor and Trudy. We decided not interview Joy as all we'd ever get was "Bouncy Pansies"! So me, Jerome and Amber would conduct the interviews. We would be dead serious with Victor and we'd probably let Amber interview Trudy. "Simples", as that little meerkat on the Compare the ad. So Jerome drew up drew up a list of questions we were going to ask.

What happened?

Where did you get the tazor?

Why was Mara tazored and not Joy?

Where were you at exactly 11:15 p.m. on the 16/4/2011?

Are you innocent?

Have you ever been in trouble with the law before?

(**A:/N: TRUDY HAD THE SAME QUESTIONS EXCEPT WHERE DID YOU GET THE TAZOR AND WHY WAS MARA TAZORED AND NOT JOY)**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

So Alfie had the most amazing idea ever. He suggested we integeragate Victor and Trudy. I was going to be absolutely ruthless. As was Alfie. And then there was Amber. Soft, sweet innocent, I know we are dating but in the law you need to be ruthless" And Amber… she's a… not that ruthless. But you never know. So to ensure we could we could interview him, we had a plan. While we got the office ready for the interview, trudy would make him a cup of tea and chat to him. She said she do that and we left to do the interview. I went and woke Mick up and got him to install the padlocks and the sheet of steel. That took about 10 minutes and then to make sure Victor couldn't escape, we handcuffed Victor to Mick, Mick to Alfie, Alfie to Amber and Amber to myself. When we went down we saw Victor sitting over an empty cup of tea, full of tears, and he was still bawling. Amber went and hugged him. Victor hit Amber away and she fell into my arms. Normal Victor was back. So we set everything up. We went up to the office, we sat Victor down, and I locked the door. "Why was Mara on the ground" shouted Amber just seconds after I locked the final padlock. I didn't even get a chance to sit down. "Amber calm down"! "Sorry" she blushed bright red. "Why was Mara on the ground"? "Because Joy was driving me mad, Mara was chasing after her trying to do that pinchy thing again, that went on for half an hour, I went and got the tazor". "Where did you get the tazor" I asked. Victor was silent. I took a leap at him but Amber and Alfie managed to hold me back. "It's mine isn't it"? "Back to the story" Alfie screamed so loud I think Trudy heard him. "I got tazor and fired it up, found Joy and tried to take her by surprise. Joy ran past so fast she was a blur, Mara ran after her, I stuck the tazor out and tazored her. I thought it was Joy but it was Mara instead". "I think that answers most of our questions answered Jerome" said Amber and Alfie in unison. "Not yet guys, Victor are you innocent of all claims made against you". "Jerome this is crazy" Victor said annoyed and depressed. "Answer the questions" Alfie screamed again and banged his fist down on the table. He threw it down so fast the table shook. I stared at Victor as did Alfie who was on my left, and Amber on my right. I was sitting where Victor sits. And he was sitting where me and Alfie sat. "Okay" Victor said. "I'm innocent until proven guilty". "He's guilty" Amber bellowed in my ear. "Amber I'm right beside you"! I screamed back in her ears. "Sorry boo" she whispered. "He has a pink lip gloss kiss on the side of his cheek" she said pointing at his cheek. "Well" I said. "Oh, after I tazored Mara Joy ran out the kitchen door and in the sitting room one and kissed me". "I think we're finished Jerome" Alfie whispered very nervously. "Not yet Alfonzo my boy, Victor have you ever been in trouble with the law before this and is Trudy innocent"? "1, Jerome this is stupid, 2, you're not a police officer, 3, no and 4, yes". "Oooohhhh harsh" Alfie said. "Hush it Alfonzo" I said quite quickly. Alfie quickly sat on the floor threw his leg out forming a triangle like shape with his legs, and threw his arms down on the ground infront of him. "That is all Mr. Rodenmaar". I shouted for Mick and he came.

**MICK'S P.O.V.**

I arrived up and grabbed Victor by the hand. "There there Victor I said, you'll be out in a few years". He slapped me across the head and I yelled ow. I brought him back down to Trudy and she sent him to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gr. Chapter 14**

**SO I WAS JUST WONDERING IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS, CAUSE I GET REVIEWS ONCE IN A BLUE MOON, AND STORY AND FAVOURITE ALERTS MORE OFTEN THAN REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW. AND THAT ACTUALL REALLY ANNOYS ME. SO LETS MAKE A DEAL, IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, I WILL REVIEW A STORY OF YOURS. OF MY CHOICE. SO ARE WE CLEAR. NOW I DON'T GO ON EVERYDAY SO YOU WON'T HAVE AN UPDATE EVERY DAY OR EVERY SECOND DAY. I'VE DECIDED SINCE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO JUGGLE 4 STORIES OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS. I AM JUGGLING THIS ONE, GREASE, HOW TO SAVE A LIFE AND THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. SO I HAVE DECIDED ON MONDAYS I WILL DO THIS. WEDNESADY I WILL DO GREASE AND FRIDAY I WILL DO THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. UNTIL THEY ARE FINISHED AND HOW TO SAVE A LIFE WHEN I HAVE SOME SPARE TIME.**

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW ALL OF MY STORIES I WILL POST A FEW HINTS TO THE COMING CHAPTERS.

"**I saw THEM****, ****never did I think I'd ever see the living day when I'd see them again". **

"**She looked white and pale and on the brink of faint".**

"**It's up to Alfonzo do save the day"**

"**Thank God for Nina and Fabain"!**

**It doesn't exactly go in that ORDER!**

**LOVE Y'ALL **

**AOIFE XXXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Grease chapter 15**

**Is anyone actually reading this cause I'm not going to keeping updating it if no one is actually reading this. If you are reading this let me know. If not that's grand I have 2 other stories I'm trying to juggle as well so you know let me know. If you want I can post in bullet points what happens next! It's hard trying to juggle 3 stories. I have this, The One that Got Away and We're Married now Get Over it! So please read those they mean more actually to me than this does!**

**~Aoife~ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Grease chapter 15**

**Is anyone actually reading this cause I'm not going to keeping updating it if no one is actually reading this. If you are reading this let me know. If not that's grand I have 2 other stories I'm trying to juggle as well so you know let me know. If you want I can post in bullet points what happens next! It's hard trying to juggle 3 stories. I have this, The One that Got Away and We're Married now Get Over it! So please read those they mean more actually to me than this does!**

**~Aoife~ **


End file.
